More Than Supernatural
by VinylCored
Summary: "Long story short, she's a demon that made a deal with God himself." Cassiel replied, as he pulled out two black gloves and held them out toward Aimee,"God's orders, Aimee." SamxOCxDean. Rated M for language, detailed gory scenes, and sex.
1. One: Focus

**Author's note: Okay, first off; I've recently become addicted to Supernatural. And so, I thought why not write a fan fiction of it? ;D**  
**Second, the next chapter to The Vacation will be in some time next month. I hope you don't mind me putting a hold of that story, and I do apologize for it.**

**Enjoy!  
xoxo**

**- Futile Mistakes**

* * *

Chapter 1: Focus

"Pick up, Sam." Dean spoke into the receiver of his cell phone, nervously glancing over his shoulders as he strode down the pathway leading toward the abandoned mansion. Pulling his cell phone from his ear, he withdrew a pistol loaded with silver bullets from his back pocket, swung around and aimed his weapon for his attacker's heart. He stopped from pulling the trigger as he realized it was a Sam holding his right shoulder, grimacing in pain, standing there. "Sam." Dean mumbled as he put the pistol back and stepped toward his younger brother. "Are you okay, Sammy?" He questioned as he looked Sam over, for any other sign of injuries.

"Don't call me Sammy, Dean." Sam replied, giving Dean a small shove. Smiling toward his older brother, Sam spoke, "I'm fine."

Nodding his head after he heard the right words he wanted to know, he flipped his phone shut and glanced back over toward the abandoned mansion before glancing back at his brother. "They're still there?"

Closing his blue eyes, Sam shook his head as he gasped from the pain in his right shoulder.

"We've gotta get that looked at, Sam." Dean demanded as he grabbed a hold of Sam's left arm, throwing it over his neck and carrying half of his brother's weight. Moving toward their car, Sam grumbled, "There was a little girl in there," he paused for a second before continuing, "I couldn't save her."

Dean didn't say anything for a few minutes until he led his brother to the passenger's side door, opening it and then helping him inside. "It's okay, Sam. You tried your best, you know that." Gazing into his brother's eyes, Dean patted Sam's head, "Don't let it get to you."

And with that, Dean closed the passenger's door and walked over to the driver's side, opened it, got in and began their drive back to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Aimee's emerald eyes shown with mischief as she jumped from step to step of the staircase leading to the second floor of the hospital, blue-black hair falling over her shoulders lazily. "So, Cassie. What's the big _surprise_ you were wanting to show me?"

Cassiel glanced over his shoulder as he replied to Aimee, "The Winchesters."

Aimee grinned from ear to ear, as she ran up ahead, throwing her small, slender body forward as fast as she could. "Ooooohhh Winchester boys!" She exclaimed as she threw the hospital room door open and ran over to the sitting Dean beside a bedridden Sam. Throwing her arms around Dean's shoulders, she spoke, "I'm Aimee! Nice to meet you."  
"Um, nice to meet you too. I'm-" He was cut off as Aimee began, "Ah ah."  
Cassiel glanced away from the two Winchesters as they glared at him as Aimee continued, "I know who you two are."

Giving Cassiel an annoyed look, Dean questioned, "She does?"

Holding up a pointer finger, she answered, "Sam Winchester. Age 22. Has the ability to have visions of the might be victims of the demon that killed your mother. And might I add, the boyish charm you have, makes you absolutely adorable." Grinning like an idiot, she continued on, "Dean Winchester. Age 26. Biggest pain in the ass older brother in all of history, though with his protectiveness of you, dear Sam. I'd say you have a good brother, even though he's a pain. Also, he's as hot as a sex God."

"I apologize for her behavior, Dean, Sam. She's kinda..new."

"I can tell." Dean spoke, as he glanced Aimee up and down, from her hair, face, outfit, and her body. _Whoa. A hot bod for a young girl. _

"Keep your thoughts PG, Dean." Glancing over at Dean, she smiled, "I can read minds."

"Shit, for real?" Dean groaned as he slapped his forehead, "Gotta keep my mind as clear as a whistle, then, huh?" Chuckling at his own joke, Dean rubbed the back of his head before glancing over toward Cassiel. "Why'd you bring her here, Cas?"

"Long story short, she's a demon that made a deal with God himself." Cassiel replied, as he pulled out two black gloves and held them out toward Aimee,"God's orders, Aimee."

Saluting Cassiel, Aimee hopped over beside him and pulled the black gloves onto her hands, wincing as they pierced themselves onto her skin. "At least I get to play the part as the heroine finally, huh, Cassie?" She grinned up at the man as she threw her arms around his waist, "See you later, Cassie."

"Be good, Aim."

"Yes sir!" She exclaimed as Cassiel departed from the room.


	2. Two: Demon

**Author's note: So, Sam has chocolate brown eyes, not blue eyes. I apologize for my mistake on that one. Also, 'Cassiel' is supposed to be 'Castiel'. That was my second mistake. Third, the song that's going to be used for this chapter is Say Hey(I Love You) by Michael Franti & Spearhead.**  
**And lastly, enjoy the second chapter of More Than Supernatural.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Demon

Dean and Sam tried their best to keep up with the energetic girl in the back seat of their vehicle as much as possible. Aimee was talking a mile a minute which had finally began to piss Dean off to no end. He snaps, "I think it's time for the quiet game, Aimee."

Blinking her eyes innocently at him via mirror, she questions, "I'm talking too much, aren't I?" Staring down at her feet, she quickly shuts up after apologizing.  
Sam punched Dean's shoulder, glaring at him as he spoke, "No need to take your frustrations out on Aimee, Dean."

"Not his fault, Sam. I'm not used to being near two good looking guys." She blushed, glancing out the window shyly. "I'm used to being around other women."  
"O-other women?" Dean shudders as he glanced at her through the mirror, "In what way?"

"Does it matter?" Aimee questioned as she gazed into Dean's eyes, tilting her head toward the side. "You're a pervert, Dean. I meant that I've never been around guys before, aside from Castiel. But I guess he doesn't count, does he? What with him being an angel and all." She giggles as she pulled her blanket around her more. "Fuck, it's too cold up here on Earth for me."

"It is close to Christmas, isn't it?" Sam mumbled as he gazed out the passenger side door window as he smiled to himself. "Hey, Aimee. I know it's an odd thing to ask, but do demons celebrate Holidays?" Sam questioned the young girl.

"I'd love to celebrate Christmas," Aimee mumbled as she glanced up at the blue eyed man before her. "But no, us demons don't celebrate Holidays-unless of course you mean Halloween." She winked back at Sam and Dean through the rear view mirror, "Joking."

"How old are you in human years, Aimee?" Dean asked randomly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Human years..? Um..." Aimee tapped her chin, "In human years I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen, huh? Too young." Smacking his forehead, Dean pulled into a random hotel called Freeman's Hotel. Parking the car, and opening his side of the car, he pulled himself out of it, and trotted toward the front office of the hotel.

"When's our next mission thingy, Sam?" Aimee asked as she leaned forward and rested her chin upon his left shoulder.

"We have to research about the town first, Aim." Sam replied, letting Aimee do as she pleased with his shoulder. Laying her head down upon his shoulder, that is. "You tired, Aim?" Sam questioned the young demonic female.

She mumbles, "Yeah.."

Within a few seconds, Sam heard soft snores coming from the sixteen year old girl as Dean came back to the car, got in and turned the engine on, driving up to their hotel room and parking in the parking space provided. "She asleep that fast, huh?" Dean glanced down at the sleeping girl that was resting on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah. Just before you got in," Sam spoke, as he opened the passenger side door, got out, and opened the back door of the vehicle, picking Aimee up and carrying her bridal style up to room 7 as Dean went to shut their doors of the car and tossed Sam their room key. Unlocking the door to their hotel room, Dean opened it wider and slid inside of the room, taking the details of the room in.

He noticed only one problem though, two beds sat side by side. "Two beds, Dean? Really?" Sam called over his shoulder as he set Aimee down upon one of the beds and pulled her blanket over her form.

Turning to glare at his older brother, Sam spoke, "You expected to get to sleep beside Aimee, Dean?"

"Jealous?" Dean glanced up from looking at his car keys, and stared up at his taller younger brother.

Mumbling in her sleep, Aimee rolled over onto her right side, facing the wall with a small smile plastered upon those perfect pink, soft looking lips of hers.

Gulping, Dean quickly looked away from the curves of Aimee's body before getting a small smack up on the back of his head from Sam.

"Go to sleep, Dean." Sam commanded, pointing at the other side of the room toward the chair, while he took the other bed for himself.

"Hey! That's not fair, man!" Dean exclaimed as he glared at his brother, sighing after a moment to sit down upon the chair, trying his best to get comfortable. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Was heard from Sam as they both fell asleep after a few more insults toward each other.


	3. Three: Trickster

"Mornin'." Aimee spoke, sitting up straight in her bed and rubbing the sleepy seeds from her eyes. Fragile, porcelain fingers combed through blue-black hair, making her hair look better when first waking up. She yawned a loud but soft yawn, and glanced over at the reclined Dean and the fast asleep Sam upon the other bed.

_Hmm__..._

She grinned to herself mischievously, grabbing hold of Dean's shoes, she placed one of his shoes in front of Sam's face and one on Dean's crotch. Snickering under her breath, she laid back down and pretended to sleep for a few minutes.

Sam rolled over upon his stomach but paused as he smelled something foul. Opening his eyes, Sam's eyebrow twitched and grabbed hold of Dean's shoe and exclaimed, "GOD DAMN IT, DEAN." Throwing the shoe back at Dean's sleeping form, Sam huffed in annoyance. "LEARN TO PUT YOUR SHOES ON THE GROUND, WILL YOU?!"

Giggling from under her blanket, to herself, of course, she waited until Dean woke up to sit up herself.

Dean jumped out of his recliner and glared up at the now panting, pissed off Sam. "The fuck are you doing, Sam? It's 7 in the morning!"

"Keep your shoes on the ground, you asshole!" Sam exclaimed, pointing at the shoe that landed on the ground in front of the recliner.

"I did! They are on the floor right now-" Looking down at his crotch, Dean raised an eye brow and glanced up at his brother, "I somehow knew you swung that way, Sammy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam questioned, rubbing at his eyes in irritation.

"Okay, boys. Chill your panties." Aimee sat up straight, emerald eyes glancing between the two brothers. "I'm the one who put Dean's shoe in front of your face, Sam. And I'm the one that put your other shoe on your crotch, Dean. Chill your tits, okay?"

Narrowing their eyes upon Aimee, they stood up from the sitting positions and moved over to Aimee.

Standing above her, Dean and Sam grabbed Aimee's arms and placed her outside of the hotel room.

* * *

Pounding upon the hotel room door, Aimee exclaimed, sobbing to herself, "I'm sorry! Please let me in. It's cold out here..." She whimpered. Opening the door to their hotel room, Sam stared down at the shivering Aimee, with a sympathetic look.

"Promise you're done with the pranks, you brat?" Dean questioned with his hands upon his hips.

"You know, you look like a gay guy when you do that." Aimee commented but grabbed hold of the open door when Dean tried to slam the door again. "I'm kidding!" Laughing nervously, Aimee smiled up at Dean with an apologetic expression. "Sorry..."

Sam burst out laughing at Aimee's comment and held his stomach as he knelt forward. "God, Aimee. Your insults are the best!" He continued laughing aloud, trying his hardest to regain his composure.

After a few more gasps and laughter, Sam finally regained his composure and turned his attention toward Dean, tilting his head toward the side. "By the way, there's a new job."

"You finally found one?" Dean questioned, with a raised eyebrow toward Sam, and shook his head. "Let's go, then."

Glancing between the two Winchesters', Aimee sighed and shuffled back into the warmth of the hotel room.


End file.
